De piratería y otros pecados
by Sandy1994
Summary: Elizabeth Tarner tiene un nuevo propósito...hacerse inmortal para estar con Will. Para ello, se reunirá con Jack Sparrow, quien organizará una expedición en busca la fuente de la juventud.   A veces, las pequeñas decisiones son las que cambian la vida


Bueno, este fic es mi propia versión de piratas del caribe 4…La peli no tiene nada que ver (pork en realidad no salen ni Elizabeth ni Will), pero en fin, me apetecía escribirlo. Ya tengo casi listo el cpaitulo uno, si gusta este prologo lo subo…

Una respiración…Eso es lo que tarda en cambiar una vida.

Los momentos que parecen insignificantes son los que realmente alteran nuestro mundo…

Tan solo una sonrisa…

Tan solo una mirada que nos devuelva la esperanza…

Tan solo el roce de una piel…

Tan solo un parpadeo…

Y tu vida, cambia, sí. Antes que te des cuenta, dejas de tener el control sobre ella. Simple, es muy simple.

Hay momentos en la vida en que una sola decisión, en un sólo instante, cambia irremediablemente el curso de las cosas... Cuando decides disparar a alguien... Cuando decides quererlo o no quererlo... Cuando decides tirar para adelante... Cuando decides mentir, traicionar, ocultar o cruzar la línea... Esa décima de segundo podrá hacer girar todo al lado oscuro... o inundarlo de luz... Podrá hacer de ti un héroe o un criminal... Podrá llevarte al cielo o al infierno... Pero siempre será un lugar desde el cual no podrás volver atrás...

He llegado a mi punto de no retorno, lo sé muy bien. Mi vida ya no esta en mis manos, con lo cual, ya no me da miedo morir. No mucho.

Ahí estoy yo…

En el límite, en el no retorno, en el momento en el que todo ya da igual.

Un zumbido incesante invade mis oídos. Mis párpados luchan por abrirse, pero se ciernen en contra voluntad sobre mis ojos.

Siento un poderoso mareo en cada particular de mi ser, poseyéndome, apartándome de la realidad. Eso se podría clasificar de bueno, porque me priva de cualquier pensamiento que pueda asustarme. Nunca había imaginado mi fin tan fácil, tan simple. Es casi placentero, sentir como la negrura me posee por completo.

O bien lo sería sí, de repente, no hubiese empezado a notar este punzante y ardiente dolor concentrado en mi coronilla. Me quema.

Con grandes dificultades, consigo abrir los ojos…

Parpadeo dos veces. Todo está inusualmente borroso. Desigualado. Confuso, caótico. El zumbido de mis oídos impide que entienda nada.

¿Dónde estoy? Lo primero que logro reconocer es la brisa golpeando mi piel, ajetreando mi camisa, mi pelo. Huele a sal. A frescura.

Es un viento de mar, lo sabría en cualquier lugar. Lo conozco demasiado bien.

Lo siguiente que consigo ver, desenfocadas, son unas botas de marinero cerca de mi cara. ¿Qué estaría haciendo yo en el suelo? Distingo, colándose entre las tablas de madera, un líquido rojo brotando de mí, empañando la mejilla que tengo apoyada en la plana y sucia superficie.

Sangre.

Mi sangre.

No logro recordar nada. Tuerzo el cuello para distinguir el propietario de aquel calzado que pisa frenéticamente las tablas.

Y entonces sí, me quedo helada de terror. Will…

Mi Will luchando fervientemente, espada contra espada, con aquel hombre que detesto más que a nadie en toda la tierra, aquel que consigue emponzoñar mis venas de puro odio.

Quiero ayudarle, quiero ayudar a mi marido, pero por mucho que me esfuerzo, mis piernas no logran reaccionar para levantarme. Agotada, dejo caer mi cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Entonces, un terror incluso más intenso que antes de me deja sin respiración. Porque lo que veo es insoportablemente doloroso.

Jack Sparrow vencido...

Jack Sparrow, en el suelo, apenas a un metro de mí. Su sombrero tirado en cubierta, alejado por el viento, su respiración desordenada mientras mira hacia el cielo, intentando tragarse el pánico.

Tiene apretadas ambas manos contra su abdomen, con fuerza desesperada.

Puedo ver como, entre sus dedos, empieza a escaparse a borbotones una oscura sangre que trepa por sus manos y se filtra en su ropa, tiñendo su camisa de rojo.

Me quedo sin respiración abruptamente.

No. Otra vez no, por favor. No soportaré verle morir otra vez, lo sé.

Jack- consigo decir, con voz trémula.

El eludido gira la cabeza y me mira. Y yo me pierdo en sus ojos de oscura tonalidad, hermosos, absorbentes e hipnotizantes, poblado de magia negra que te deja atrapado solo con tener la imprudencia de mirarle fijamente.

Y me infunda aun más terror ver como ese brillo característico en sus orbes marrones empieza a apagarse.

Auténtico pánico. Desesperación.

Noto mis ojos humedecerse.

Me sonríe.

De aquella forma tan suya, tan burlona, sexy, traviesa. Como si en ese instante una bala no hubiese atravesado su estomago. Como si no fuese a morir.

Tranquilízate, tesoro…Lo tengo todo bajo control- me susurra con voz ronca, producto del dolor que debe padecer.

Suelto algo parecido a un sollozo. Oigo el ruido del metal al chocar, el retumbo que dejan tras de si las balas de cañón, los gritos de sufrimiento, los golpes, las botas de los piratas corriendo a través del barco…

Y sé que Jack me miente, como de costumbre. Pero en esta ocasión, en el punto de no retorno, es exactamente lo que necesito que haga.

Una lágrima se abre paso a través de un camino de sangre seca por mi mejilla.

Tiemblo.

Jack…Prométeme que todo saldrá bien- le suplico con un hilo casi inexistente de voz.

Él suspira levemente y aparta una de sus manos de la barriga, para después tendérmela amablemente. Sin pensarlo, extiendo el brazo en su dirección con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y estrecho mi mano contra la suya, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con genuina intensidad.

Te lo prometo- declara firmemente.

Y claro que miente de nuevo, pero es tan buen embustero que saco fuerzas para creer lo que dice. Para engañarme. En realidad, solo necesito saber una certeza…Que no pienso soltarle la mano. Pase lo que pase.

De todos modos, estamos al limite, en la ultima respiración, en la ultima mirada…En el punto de no retorno.

En estos momentos es en los que pienso en el instante que fue el desencadenante de todo. En la milésima de segundo que lo cambió todo…

Y me llevó al infierno.


End file.
